A Virtual Desktop Infrastructure (VDI) virtualizes a user's desktop by running an Operation System (OS) through a server of a data center. The user is connected with a virtual desktop through a client computation protocol from client equipment (client or home Personal Computer (PC)), and the user has an experience of accessing a traditional local installation desktop when accessing his/her own desktop.
The implementation of a Virtual Operating System Infrastructure (VOI) is improved from desktop application delivery to standardization and instant distribution of the Operating System (OS). The design difference from the VDI lies in that a terminal fully utilizes local system resources without a Graphics Processing Unit (GPU) virtualization technology and a Central Processing Unit (CPU) virtualization technology, but the virtualized OS completely works over local physical hardware by directly realizing data redirection of a physical storage medium on an input/output (I/O) layer, and there are direct internal addresses instead of remote port mapping relationships for a drive program, an application program and various pieces of equipment. Therefore, the current problems of large server and network consumption and low compatibility between software and hardware in the VDI are avoided.
Both the virtual desktops of the VDI and the VOI have the advantages and disadvantages, and are widely applied. However, it is difficult to combine the advantages of the VDI and the VOI in the related art to realize data sharing. Any effective solution has not been proposed yet at present for the above-mentioned problem in the related art.